


Mal te parle

by jambees221b



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Français | French, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambees221b/pseuds/jambees221b
Summary: Sit over here, mon chou. How did you make it seven years in dreamshare without speaking a word of French? This won't do. Remédions à la situation, tu veux bien? What do you mean, you don't understand a single word?!? Nonsense! Amour! Champagne! Architecture! Sexe! Voilà, you know four of them already. Stop frowning or Arthur will hunt you down for stealing his favourite facial expression. Are you ready? Let's start with what you need to know for your job.A collection of drabbles written for theMal te parleTumblr blog during Inceptiversary 2017.A French Inception-related word of the day, followed by Mal's French ramblings and an English translation by yours truly to help you figure out what she's talking about.





	1. 26 juin - Noeud papillon

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.  
> Translation in end notes.
> 
> A huge thank you to [Sevenimpossiblethings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenimpossiblethings/) for helping a lot with the English translation!

26 juin 2017

[noeud papillon](https://forvo.com/word/noeud_papillon/) (nom masculin) - bow tie

Ça commence sous peu, mon chou. As-tu repassé tes plus beaux habits? C’est le temps d’imiter Arthur et de préparer ton _**noeud papillon**_. Quelle classe, notre Arthur. Pas étonnant qu’Eames peine à le quitter des yeux. De mon côté, j’hésite entre une magnifique robe de velours bleu minuit et un élégant ensemble noir. Peut-être porterai-je moi aussi le _**noeud papillon**_? Qui sait!

Now, talk to me, sweetheart. What are you expecting of me? Shall I keep it all in French and leave it to you to make sense of my ramblings? I know you’re resourceful. You’ve learned from the best, after all. Would you rather be left to your own devices? Do you want me to whisper the translation in your ear, like a lover would? I aim to please, you know that.

* * *

_It's starting soon, sweetie. Have you ironed your best clothes? It's time to imitate Arthur and prepare your bow tie. How classy he is, our Arthur. No wonder Eames can't tear his eyes off him. On my part, I hesitate between a gorgeous midnight blue velvet dress and an elegant black suit. Maybe I'll also wear a bow tie, who knows?_


	2. 1er juillet 2017 - Toupie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

1er juillet 2017

[toupie](https://forvo.com/word/toupie/#fr) (nom féminin) - spinning top

On peut difficilement parler de dream sharing sans parler de mon totem, n’est-ce pas? J’ai toujours été fascinée par les _**toupies**_. C’est un petit jouet complètement anodin, mais je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder tourner, quand j’étais gamine. Lorsque Dom et moi avons commencé à expérimenter et qu’un ancrage dans la réalité est devenu nécessaire, c’est la première chose qui m’est venue à l’idée. L’objet a revêtu un tout nouveau sens, dans ce contexte : l’optimisme inébranlable de la jeunesse, la certitude insouciante que tout ira bien. Comme j’avais tort.

* * *

_It's hard to talk about dream sharing without talking about my totem, isn’t it? I've always been fascinated by spinning tops. It is a completely innocuous small toy, but I could spend hours watching it turn when I was a kid. When Dom and I started experimenting, and anchoring ourselves in reality became necessary, it was the first thing that came to my mind. The object has taken on a whole new meaning in this context: the unshakable optimism of youth, the carefree certainty that everything will go well. How wrong was I._


	3. 2 juillet 2017 - Fauteuil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

2 juillet 2017

[fauteuil](https://forvo.com/word/le_fauteuil/#fr%20) (nom masculin) - armchair

Il est de la plus haute importance pour chaque Rêveur qui se respecte de trouver un endroit confortable et sécuritaire lorsqu’il se met au travail. Une chaise longue peut être satisfaisante lorsqu’on est en préparation, mais lors d’une vraie extraction, un _**fauteuil**_ n’est jamais de refus. De plus, il est toujours plus avantageux de s’assurer du confort de notre homme de pointe, puisqu’un homme de pointe heureux est un homme de pointe efficace. Rien de pire que de travailler avec Arthur lorsqu’il s’est levé du mauvais pied.

* * *

_It is of the utmost importance for each self-respecting Dreamer to find a comfortable and safe place when they get to work. A chaise longue can be satisfactory when the extraction is being prepared, but during a real job, you can’t go wrong with an armchair. Moreover, it is always more advantageous to ensure the comfort of our point man, since a happy point man is an effective point man. Nothing worse than working with Arthur when he got up on the wrong side of the bed._


	4. 3 juillet 2017 - Voyager en première classe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

3 juillet 2017

[voyager en première classe](https://forvo.com/word/voyager_en_premi%C3%A8re_classe/#fr) (expression) - travelling first class

L’un des plus grands avantages de notre champ d’expertise: le compte de dépense pratiquement illimité qui vient avec les activités illicites. Il suffit de faire comprendre au client qu’il est dans son meilleur intérêt de nous donner l’objet de nos désirs et voilà, l’affaire est dans le sac. Bon. Certains argumenteront qu’il ne s’agit absolument pas d’un luxe mais bien d’une nécessité puisqu’il serait beaucoup plus suspect de noliser un Boeing 747 au grand complet. N’en reste pas moins qu’il y a une petite touche de romantisme à l’idée de _**voyager en première classe**_ , non?

* * *

_One of the biggest advantages of our field of expertise is the virtually unlimited expense account that comes with illegal activities. All we need is to make the client understand that it is in their best interest to give us the object of our desires and then, it’s a done deal. Well. Some will argue that this is absolutely not a luxury but a necessity, since it would be much more suspicious to charter a full Boeing 747. Still, there is a touch of romance about travelling first class, isn’t there?_


	5. 4 juillet 2017 - Tableau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

4 juillet 2017

[tableau](https://forvo.com/word/fr/tableau/) (nom masculin) - black board

Ah! Le _**tableau**_! Je me souviens encore de l’odeur si particulière de la craie fraîchement effacée et de la poussière blanche qui ornait mes petites mains lorsque j’allais visiter la salle de classe de mon père, toute jeune. C’était un privilège que de pouvoir utiliser la brosse et de patiemment embrouiller les dessins des différentes structures qui ne m’intéressaient guère à l’époque. Le comble du bonheur était lorsque mon père me lançait un sourire en coin, ignorant volontairement la craie glissée dans ma poche. Aussitôt de retour à la maison, je l’utilisais pour dessiner un jeu de marelle sur le trottoir. Je pouvais y jouer pendant des heures, sans me lasser.

* * *

_Ah! The blackboard! I still remember the peculiar smell of the freshly erased chalk and the white dust that adorned my little hands when I visited my father’s classroom when I was a child. It was a privilege to be allowed to use the brush and to patiently blur the drawings of the various structures that did not interest me the slightest at the time. My greatest joy was when my father used to throw me a smirk, deliberately ignoring the chalk stick slipped into my pocket. As soon as we were back home, I would use it to draw a game of hopscotch on the pavement. I could play for hours without growing weary._


	6. 5 juillet 2017 - Paradoxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

5 juillet 2017

[paradoxe](https://forvo.com/word/paradoxe/#fr%20) (nom masculin) - paradoxe

Le pire _**paradoxe**_ de tout : le vecteur de destruction massive que peut devenir l’amour véritable. Au départ sentiment heureux et frivole, il se mute et se transforme, rasant tout sur son passage. C’est par amour que la plupart des conflits viennent qu’à naître : amour propre, amour de sa nation, amour non réciproque. On s’aime au point de tout détruire. On s’aime au point de se perdre. On s’aime au point de se blesser l’un l’autre. On s’aime jusqu’au point de non-retour. On s’aime jusqu’au point de tuer. 

* * *

_The worst paradox of them all: the vector of mass destruction that true love can become. At first a happy and frivolous feeling, it mutates and transforms, razing everything in its path. It is out of love that most conflicts begin: amour propre, patriotic love, unrequited love. We love each other to the point of destroying everything. We love each other to the point of losing ourselves. We love each other to the point of hurting each other. We love each other to the point of no return. We love each other to the point of killing._


	7. 6 juillet 2017 - Le dé et le jeton de poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

6 juillet 2017

le [dé](https://forvo.com/phrase/c%27est_%C3%A0_toi_de_jouer_%3A_vas-y%2C_lance_le_d%C3%A9_%21/) et le [jeton](https://forvo.com/word/jeton/#fr) de poker (noms masculins) - the die and the poker chip

Je me suis toujours interrogée sur le lien entre le totem d’Arthur et celui d’Eames. Les deux petits chenapans ont trouvé le moyen de nous les glisser en douce, en travaillant sur des extractions différentes lorsqu’ils ont commencé à les utiliser au vu et au su de tous. Personne n’a bronché lorsque le _**dé**_ et le _**jeton**_ de poker ont finalement fait leur apparition simultanément, près d’un an plus tard. Tout le monde avait déjà associé le _**dé**_ rouge à Arthur et le _**jeton**_ de poker à Eames. N’en reste que c’est une drôle de coïncidence, non? Y a-t-il une anecdote de soirée au casino bien arrosée derrière le tout? Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’en savoir d’avantage. 

* * *

_I’ve always wondered about the link between Arthur and Eames’ totems. The two little scoundrels found a way to smuggle them in without anyone noticing, working on different extractions when they began to use them in full view. Nobody batted an eye when the die and the poker chip finally appeared simultaneously, almost a year later. Everyone had already associated the red die with Arthur and the poker chip with Eames. It's a funny coincidence, isn’t it? Is there a drunken casino anecdote behind it? I’ve never gotten around to asking._


	8. 7 juillet 2017 - Baignoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

7 juillet 2017

[baignoire](https://forvo.com/word/baignoire/#fr) (nom féminin) - bathtub

Ah! La _**baignoire**_! Une solution peu élégante à un problème plutôt gênant. Nous nous sommes rapidement rendus compte à coup d’essai-erreur que les différents modes de sédation qui nous permettaient d’explorer des dimensions de rêves plus profondes rendaient le réveil plus difficile en cas de pépin. Autant que possible, quelqu’un monte la garde dans le monde réel, prêt à réagir si l’opération tourne au vinaigre. Après plusieurs frousses, le truc de la _**baignoire**_ a été mis en place pour l’éventualité où une sortie rapide du rêve est nécessaire, ou lorsque certaines personnes (principalement mon cher mari) s'obstinent à ignorer les signes et à continuer l'opération, au péril de tous. 

* * *

_Ah! The bathtub! A messy solution to a rather annoying problem. We quickly realized that the different modes of sedation that allowed us to explore deeper dream levels made the awakening more difficult if a problem arose. As much as possible, someone stands guard in the real world, ready to react if the operation turns sour. After a few close calls, the bathtub trick was set up for the eventuality that a quick exit out of the dream was necessary, or when some people (mainly my dear husband) persisted in ignoring the signals and continuing the operation, putting us all at risk._


	9. 8 juillet 2017 - Projection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

8 juillet 2017

[projection](https://forvo.com/word/fr/projection/) (nom féminin) - projection

J’ai toujours trouvé extrêmement fascinant d’observer les _**projections**_ des gens qui, volontairement ou non, nous laissent interagir avec leur subconscient. C’est fou tout ce qu’on peut apprendre sur quelqu’un juste en observant le va-et-vient à première vue anodin de ses _**projections**_. Parfois, le résultat est attachant, comme cet acteur dont le subconscient était peuplé de chiens affectueux. Parfois, le résultat est plus triste, comme cette dame âgée dont les _**projections**_ étaient toutes des copies conformes de ses enfants décédés. Parfois, un membre de l’équipe partage des informations qu’il aurait préféré garder secrètes, comme cette fois où Arthur, sourire en coin, a pris un malin plaisir à m’informer que Dom, notre nouvel architecte très charmant, semblait préférer peupler ses rêves uniquement avec des _**projections**_ portant mon parfum. 

* * *

_I’ve always found extremely fascinating to observe the projections of people who, voluntarily or not, allow us to interact with their subconscious. You wouldn’t believe all you can learn about someone just by watching their projections come and go. Sometimes the result is endearing, like this actor whose subconscious was inhabited by affectionate dogs. Sometimes the result is sadder, like that old lady whose projections were all copies of her deceased children. Sometimes a team member shares information that he would have preferred to keep secret, such as the time when Arthur, grinning, teased me about the fact that Dom, our very handsome architect recruit, seemed to favour populating his dreams solely with projections wearing my perfume._


	10. 9 juillet 2017 - Les limbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.  
> This is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgQjX0CjMgg) that inspired today's text. **Warning! This video is NSFW-ish!**  
>  I feel that Mal would know [the original version better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Db4WraG1Jw), though. Enjoy!

9 juillet 2017

[les limbes](https://forvo.com/word/limbes/#fr) (nom masculin pluriel) - limbo

C’est dans nos moments de silence qu’on se rejoint, Dom et moi. Temporairement oubliées, les engueulades semblent lointaines et puériles. Au final, ni lui ni moi ne sommes prêts à accepter que les limbes perpétuelles de l’un sont la réalité de l’autre. Qui a raison? Nous avons dépassé ce stade de questionnement. Dom a fait le choix de ne pas me suivre, de ne pas me croire. Il sait ce qu’il doit faire, maintenant. Entre-temps, on joue à ne rien dire. 

_Ne dis rien, on se croirait au bout du monde._  
_Ne dis rien, on se penserait tous seuls au monde._  
_Ne dis rien, y’a ce silence qui nous unit._  
_Ne dis rien, y’a toi et moi et ça suffit._  


_Les planètes, je te les donnerai._  
_Le soleil, j’te l’achèterai._  
_Mes amours, je les oublierai._  
_J’les oublierai, je t’aimerai._  


_Claude Léveillée - Ne dis rien_

* * *

_It’s in our moments of silence that we connect, Dom and I. Temporarily forgotten, the shouting matches seem distant and puerile. In the end, neither he nor I are ready to accept that the perpetual limbo of one is the reality of the other. Who’s right? We’ve gone beyond this stage of questioning. Dom made the choice not to follow me, not to believe me. He knows what he has to do now. In the meantime, we play the game of not saying a word._

_Don’t say a word, if feels like we’re at the end of the world._  
_Don’t say a word, it feels like we’re the only ones in the world._  
_Don’t say a word, there’s this silence that unites us._  
_Don’t say a word, there’s only you and me, and that’s enough._

_Planets, I’ll give them to you._  
_The sun, I’ll buy it for you._  
_My loves, I’ll forget them._  
_I’ll forget them, and I’ll love you._

_Claude Léveillée - Ne dis rien_


	11. 10 juillet 2017 - Pluie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

10 juillet 2017

[pluie](https://forvo.com/word/pluie/#fr) (nom féminin) - rain

Certaines personnes ont une obsession quasi maladive pour le soleil, se plaignant dès que quelques jours de température plus modérée viennent gâcher leur bonheur estival. Je n’ai jamais partagé cette passion pour les rayons brûlants du soleil et les jours de canicules. Personnellement, ce sont les jours de _**pluie**_ qui m’apportent le plus de sérénité. Rien de tel que de se lover sur le coin d’un divan avec un bon livre et une tasse de thé, tout près de la fenêtre ouverte, la maison complètement silencieuse et le nez plein du frais bouquet de la _**pluie**_ froide qui tombe sur la chaussée brûlante. Le bonheur ultime est lors de trop rares orages nocturnes, où on a la chance d’aller au lit bercé par le doux son de la _**pluie**_ qui tambourine sur le toît, véritable soliste de la symphonie que nous offre l’intempérie, agrémentée de distants coups de tonnerre. 

* * *

_Some people have an almost pathological obsession with the sun, complaining as soon as a few days of more moderate weather come to spoil their summer happiness. I never shared this passion for the sun’s scorching rays and smothering heat waves. Personally, rainy days are the ones that make me the most serene. There is nothing like curling up on the couch with a good book and a cup of tea, very close to the open window, the house completely silent and my nose full of the fragrant bouquet of cold rain falling on hot pavement._

_The ultimate happiness is in too-rare overnight thunderstorms, when we’re lucky enough to go to bed lulled by the soft sound of the rain drumming on the roof, true soloist of the symphony that offers us inclement weather with distant strokes of thunder._


	12. 11 juillet 2017 - Dossier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

11 juillet 2017

[dossier](https://forvo.com/word/fr/dossier/) (nom masculin) - file

Qu’il y aurait-il dans ton _**dossier**_ , si Arthur prenait le temps d’enquêter sur toi? Aurais-tu un _**dossier**_ épais? Sais-tu comment ne pas laisser de traces, donnant à Arthur l’odieux de présenter un _**dossier**_ rachitique à ses coéquipiers? Les deux options sont problématiques, au fond. Trop d’information, on risque d’apprendre quelque chose que tu aurais préféré garder secret, mais trop peu implique qu’Arthur n’a aucune idée d’à qui nous avons affaire. Vaut-il mieux savoir le pire de l’autre avant de s’engager? 

Eames a eu l’approche la plus surprenante face à ce problème. Lors de notre premières négociations avec le faussaire, Arthur a jonglé avec quatre _**dossiers**_ séparés, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux, les fausses personnalités du vrai Eames. Lorsqu’on comprend qu’il est impossible de tout cacher, perdre les informations réelles dans un flux constant d’information contradictoire est effectivement une stratégie gagnante, surtout si on veut piquer la curiosité d’un séduisant homme de pointe avec la réputation de ne laisser aucune pierre non-retournée. Bon, on risque toutefois de se faire faire la gueule, comme Eames l’a appris à la dure, mais au moins on n’est pas automatiquement dans la pile des candidatures rejetées! 

* * *

_What would be in your file if Arthur took the time to run a background check on you? Would you have a thick file? Do you know how to leave no traces, giving Arthur with the odious task to present a mostly empty file to the rest of the team? Both options are problematic, in the end. Too much information, we might learn something that you would have preferred to keep secret, but too little implies that Arthur has no idea who we are dealing with. Isn’t it better to know the worst about each other before committing?_

_Eames had the most surprising approach to this problem. During our first negotiations with the forger, Arthur juggled four separate files, trying to unravel the truth from the misinformation, the false personalities from the real Eames. When one understands that it’s impossible to hide everything, burying the facts in a constant flow of contradictory information is actually a winning strategy, especially if one wants to pique curiosity and get the attention of a handsome point man with a reputation for leaving no stone unturned. Well, one risks being subjected to the lovely point man’s wrath, as Eames learned the hard way, but at least he didn’t automatically end up in the rejected application pile!_


	13. 12 juillet 2017 - Labyrinthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

12 juillet 2017

[labyrinthe](https://forvo.com/word/labyrinthe/#fr) (nom masculin) - maze

Parfois, j’ai seulement le goût de me planter en avant de Dom et de hurler à pleins poumons, de laisser ma frustration prendre le dessus et le frapper de plein fouet. J’ai le goût de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu’à temps que ses idées embrouillées retombent à la bonne place et qu’il comprenne qu’il fait du sur-place. Il ne voit plus les murs, il est aveugle devant le cul-de-sac du _**labyrinthe**_ que nous naviguons. Au lieu de faire volte-face et de trouver une nouvelle porte de sortie, il s’entête à croire que continuer sur la même lignée va lui apporter des réponses. La seule solution viable pour nous deux est qu’il se retourne et qu’on reparte de l’avant. Arrêter d’avancer, c’est signer son arrêt de mort, c’est d’accepter qu’on ne trouvera jamais la sortie. 

* * *

_Sometimes I feel like planting myself in front of Dom and screaming at the top of my lungs, letting my frustration take over and hit him square in the chest. I want to grab his shoulders and shake him until his confused ideas fall back into the right place. I want him to understand that he’s at a standstill. He no longer sees the walls of the labyrinth we’re both navigating. He is blind in front of the maze’s cul-de-sac. Instead of turning around and finding a new way out, he persists in believing that getting stuck on the same path will bring him answers. The only viable solution for both of us is that he turns around and leaves. Refusing to keep on moving is to sign our death warrant. It’s accepting that we’ll never find the exit._


	14. 13 juillet 2017 - Ascenseur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

13 juillet 2017

[ascenseur](https://forvo.com/word/ascenseur/#fr) (nom masculin) - elevator

C’est le plus beau son à ton arrivée et la pire image à ton départ. J’adore et je déteste le vrombissement du moteur. Il me ramène à la vie, puis il m’arrache le coeur. Ton regard torturé se rive au mien, et je maudis cet _**ascenseur**_ qui t’emmène ailleurs. Je ne vis que pour les moments où tu es avec moi, les moments où nous sommes enfin réunis. Parfois, c’est plus fort que moi. Je prends moi aussi l’ _ **ascenseur**_ et je vais te rejoindre là où tes rêves t’emportent. Peut-être qu’à force de saboter tes plans, tu comprendras que ça ne sert à rien de partir. 

* * *

_It is the most beautiful sound when you arrive and the worst sight when you leave. I both love and despise the engine’s rumbling. It brings me back to life, then it rips my heart out. Your tortured eyes are locked with mine as I curse the elevator that takes you somewhere else. I live only for the moments we are together, the moments when nothing can come between us. Sometimes it's stronger than me. I take the elevator and follow you where your dreams take you. Perhaps eventually, my constant sabotaging of your plans will make you understand it’s useless to leave._


	15. 14 juillet 2017 - Réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

14 juillet 2017

[réveil](https://forvo.com/word/r%C3%A9veil/#fr) (nom masculin) - awakening

De toutes les expériences renversantes que nous avons vécues depuis les balbutiements du dreamsharing, rien ne m’a jamais autant marqué que le premier _**réveil**_. Avant même d’envisager le potentiel infini de la PASIV, j’étais déjà prête à enfoncer le bouton de nouveau, ébahie par ce que Dom venait de me faire découvrir. Tremblants sous l’effet de l’adrénaline et incapables d’arrêter de sourire jusqu’au oreilles, c’est main dans la main que nous avons affronté la colère de mon père, lequel avait formellement interdit à Dom de m’initier à cette nouvelle technologie. Même les remontrances quant aux risques liés à l’utilisation du Somnacin ne purent venir à bout de l’euphorie qui m’habitait. Je m’étais _**réveillée**_ dans une toute nouvelle réalité et mon monde avait été changé à tout jamais, pour le mieux. 

* * *

_Of all the stunning experiences we’ve had since the beginnings of dreamsharing, nothing has ever marked me as much as the first awakening. Before even contemplating the infinite potential of the PASIV, I was ready to push the button again, amazed by what Dom had just showed me. Trembling under the effect of adrenaline and unable to stop smiling from ear to ear, it was hand in hand that we faced the anger of my father, who had strictly forbidden Dom to initiate me into this new technology. Even the warnings about the risks associated with the use of Somnacin could not overcome the overwhelming euphoria I felt. I had woken up in a whole new reality and my world had been changed forever, for the better._


	16. 15 juillet 2017 - Miroir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

15 juillet 2017

[miroir](https://forvo.com/word/miroir/#fr) (nom masculin) - mirror

Je ne me lasserai jamais d’observer Eames se préparer pour une extraction. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour demeurer à proximité du _**miroir**_ où prend vie toute la magie. Eames a beau adopter une attitude désinvolte, il ne faut néanmoins pas être un génie pour deviner les heures de travail derrière chaque transformation. C’est avec une fascination totale que je me perds à observer les minuscules changements de posture et de gestuelles. L’addition de dizaines de petits éléments anodins transforme soudainement le reflet d’Eames en une toute autre personne. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui différencie Eames de ses concurrents, ce qui le rend apte à se transformer complètement alors que tous les autres n’ont jamais réussi au degré de perfection qu’il atteint. Peut-être qu’à force de l’observer, je comprendrai. Si Eames voit clair dans mon jeu, il choisit néanmoins de ne pas souligner le caractère superflus de mes interventions et me laisse observer à ma guise. 

* * *

_I will never tire of watching Eames prepare for an extraction. All excuses are good to stay close to the mirror where all the magic comes to life. Eames may project a casual attitude, but you don’t have to be a genius to guess the number of hours behind each transformation. It’s with total fascination that I lose myself in observing the tiny changes of posture and gestures. The addition of dozens of inconspicuous elements suddenly transforms Eames’ reflexion into a whole other person. I have often wondered what differentiates Eames from his competitors, what makes him able to transform completely while all the others have never succeeded at the level of perfection he reaches. Perhaps by observing him I will understand. If Eames sees right through my little game, he nevertheless chooses not to point out the superfluous nature of my interventions and humors me by letting me observe._


	17. 16 juillet 2017 - Pont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

16 juillet 2017

[pont](https://forvo.com/word/pont/#fr) (nom masculin) - bridge

C’est sur le _**pont**_ de Bir-Hakeim que j’ai réalisé que je voulais faire un bon bout de chemin avec Dom. C’était une journée complètement banale. On ne faisait absolument rien de spécial. On est sortis prendre une marche en cette jolie journée ensoleillée de printemps. C’était le genre de journée qui fait du bien, après la grisaille de l’hiver. Il faisait juste assez frais pour ajouter un intérêt supplémentaire à se coller. On a pris une pause sur le _**pont**_ , Dom me murmurant des inepties à l’oreille, me faisant tellement rire que j’en ai eu mal au ventre. J’aurais aimé arrêter le temps, le coeur qui bat la chamade mais l’âme calme et sereine. 

* * *

_It was on the Bir-Hakeim bridge that I realized I really wanted Dom in my life as long as fate would allow. It was a completely banal day. We did absolutely nothing special. We went out for a walk on this sunny spring day. It was the kind of day that makes you feel alive again after a long winter. It was just cool enough to give an extra incentive to brush against each other. We took a break on the bridge, Dom whispering nonsense in my ear, making me laugh so much my belly hurt. I would have liked to stop time, my heart beating wildly but my soul calm and serene._


	18. 17 juillet 2017 - Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

17 juillet 2017

[train](https://forvo.com/word/fr/train/) (nom masculin) - train

Je me souviens parfaitement de placer ma tête sur le rail, terrorisée. De l’attente. Du son du _**train**_ au loin. De la main de Dom qui serrait la mienne d’une poigne de fer, se voulant rassurant mais qui n’aidait en rien à calmer la terreur qui montait en moi. De la nausée qui accompagnait la panique, des paroles de Dom qui sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire. De leur lointain écho qui a continué à résonner en moi un coup bien loin de la plage, dans notre maison trop parfaite peuplée d’enfants qui n’étaient pas vraiment les nôtres.

“Tu attends un _**train**_ . Un train qui t'emmènera très loin…” 

* * *

_I remember perfectly placing my head on the rail, terrified. Waiting. The echoing sound of the train in the distance. Dom’s hand, clasping mine with an iron fist, wishing to be reassuring, but failing at soothing the dread that was rising in me. The nausea that came with the panic. Dom’s words, still burned in my memory. Their distant echo continued to resonate even very far from the dream, in our too perfect house, home to children who were not really ours._

__

__

_“You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away…”_


	19. 18 juillet 2017 - Fou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

18 juillet 2017

[fou](https://forvo.com/word/fou/#fr) (nom masculin) - bishop

Une maison qui n’est pas la mienne. Des enfants qui ne sont que de pâles copies de Phillipa et James. Des engueulades sans fin avec Dom qui continue encore et encore de me tenir tête et de refuser de comprendre que cet univers n’est pas plus réel que celui que nous avons quitté. Quel cauchemar. J’ai tout essayé. J’ai été patiente et insistante. J’ai tenté de le charmer puis de le confronter. Il ne veut rien comprendre. J’espère qu’il me pardonnera un jour cette trahison. J’ai manipulé ce rêve comme un vulgaire échiquier, sacrifiant pions, cavaliers, _**fous**_ et tours, renversant tout sur mon passage jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que lui, pauvre roi confus. Échec et mat, mon amour. Quel sera ton prochain mouvement? 

* * *

_A house that isn’t mine. Children who are just shadows of Phillipa and James. Endless arguing with Dom who continues to hold on to this ridiculous idea that this universe isn’t as fake as the one we just left. It’s a nightmare. I’ve tried everything. I’ve been patient and insistent. I tried to charm him and then confront him. He refuses to understand. I hope one day he’ll forgive me for this betrayal. I manipulated this dream like a chessboard, sacrificing pawns, knights,bishops and rooks until all that remained was him, the poor confused king. Checkmate, my love. What’s your next move?_


	20. 19 juillet 2017 - Apesanteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

19 juillet 2017

[apesanteur](https://forvo.com/word/apesanteur/#fr%20) (nom féminin) - zero gravity

La vision de l’ _ **apesanteur**_ qui nous est présentée dans les films hollywoodiens ne nous prépare absolument pas à en faire l’expérience en dreamsharing. Loin du moment dépaysant et amusant auquel on s’attendrait, il s’agit plutôt d’un événement paniquant lorsqu’on sait qu’il a lieu car quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec nos corps endormis. La légèreté et l'insouciance cède la place à la tension puisqu’il devient impératif de se concentrer à terminer l’extraction le plus rapidement possible. 

* * *

_Hollywood’s depiction of being in zero gravity does not prepare anyone for experiencing it in dreamsharing. Far from the unsettling yet funny moment that one would expect, it is a rather stressful event because something isn’t right top-side. Lightness and carelessness give way to tension, as it becomes imperative to focus on completing the extraction as quickly as possible._


	21. 20 juillet 2017 - Coffre-fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

20 juillet 2017

[coffre-fort](https://forvo.com/word/coffre-fort/#fr) (nom masculin) - safe

On aime croire qu’on est en contrôle de tous nos faits et gestes, mais plus souvent qu’autrement, ce sont les conséquences de nos actions spontanées qui contrôlent notre vie. La plus petite décision prise sur un coup de tête peut prendre une ampleur démesurée par la suite. On ne peut que faire confiance à son subconscient pour nous guider sur le bon chemin, et espérer que tout se passera bien. 

C’est aussi le danger de notre champ d’expertise. Lorsqu’on joue avec l’esprit de quelqu’un, impossible de tout planifier, peu importe à quel point Arthur révise chaque menu détail. On doit jongler avec des impondérables inconnus de tous, même de la cible. Impossible d’en prédire avec certitude le résultat. On rentre avec nos gros sabots, cherchant un secret bien gardé dans une chambre forte, dans un _**coffre-fort**_ ou n’importe quelle autre cachette secrète, et on espère que le ciel ne tombera pas sur la tête de personne. C’est un coup de dé à chaque fois. 

* * *

_We like to believe we’re in control of everything we do but, more often than not, it’s the consequences of our spontaneous actions that control our life. The smallest decision taken on a whim may become overwhelming afterwards. One can only trust their subconscious to guide them on the right path and hope for the best._

__

__

_It is also the danger of our field of expertise. When playing with the mind, it’s impossible to plan everything, no matter how hard Arthur tries. We must juggle with imponderables unknown to all, even to the target. The result can not be predicted with certainty. We barge in, looking for a well-kept secret in a vault, a safe or any secret hiding-place, and we hope that the sky won’t fall on anyone's head. It’s a gamble each and every single time._


	22. 21 juillet 2017 - Porte documents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

21 juillet 2017

[porte documents](https://forvo.com/word/porte_documents/#fr) (nom masculin) - briefcase

La meilleure cachette est souvent au vu et au su de tous. Un _**porte documents**_ à la main d’un élégant homme d’affaires passe complètement inaperçu, même lorsqu’il s’agit d’un objet technologique qui a le pouvoir de détruire des empires et de remodeler des vies de A à Z. Pour le non-initié, il ne s’agit que d’un simple outil de travail, alliant style et fonctionnalité pour compléter l’apparence recherchée d’un homme très bien habillé. 

* * *

_The best hiding place is often in plain sight. A briefcase in the hand of an elegant businessman goes completely unnoticed, even when it is a technological object that has the power to destroy empires and reshape lives from A to Z. For the uninitiated, this is just a simple work accessory, combining style and functionality to complement the look of a sharp-dressed man._


	23. 22 juillet 2017 - Bretelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

22 juillet 2017

[bretelles](https://forvo.com/word/bretelles/#fr) (nom féminin pluriel) - suspenders

C’est drôle comment la langue anglaise utilise le même mot pour parler de _**bretelles**_ et de porte-jarretelles. Au fond, ils n’ont pas tort! Si on me demande mon avis, une jolie paire de _**bretelles**_ sur les épaules musclées d’un beau spécimen masculin a le même effet sur la libido que le plus beau morceau de lingerie sur les hanche de n’importe quelle beauté aux jambes interminables. Tout comme le porte-jarretelle sous une jupe, les _**bretelles**_ sont cachées au regard de tous sous un élégant veston, se laissant entrevoir subtilement lors de mouvements de vêtements. Elles titillent l’imagination du spectateur, le laissant rêver d’être celui ou celle qui pourra les caresser, les empoigner et les arracher dans un élan de passion. 

* * *

_It's funny how the English language uses the same word to talk about a man’s and a woman’s suspenders. Truth to be told, they are not wrong! In my opinion, a nice pair of suspenders gracing the strong shoulders of a beautiful male specimen has the same effect on the libido as the finest piece of lingerie on the hips of any beauty with endless legs. Just like the lingerie under a skirt, the suspenders are hidden from view under a nice jacket, allowing subtle glimpses when the clothes shift. They tickle the imagination of the spectator, leaving them dreaming of being the one who can caress, grasp and rip them off in a burst of passion._


	24. 23 juillet 2017 - Chéri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

23 juillet 2017

[chéri](https://forvo.com/word/ch%C3%A9ri/#fr) (nom masculin) - darling

Oh, Eames. Quelle charmante menace, cet homme. Toujours le bon mot, le bon regard pour faire fondre notre cible et la rendre docile et douce comme un agneau. Il ne se gène pas pour affubler toute personne qu’il rencontre d’un petit nom d’amour, attribué au hasard, au gré de son humeur. Ses origines britanniques nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Je crois qu’il se donne le défi personnel d’être le plus original possible et de ne jamais répéter deux fois le même petit nom pendant une même extraction. La seule personne qui a droit à son propre surnom, c’est Arthur. 

Je ne serais pas surprise qu’Eames utilise chaque _**chéri**_ comme baromètre de l’humeur d’Arthur afin de déterminer sur quel pied danser. Le _**chéri**_ est reçu avec un sourire en coin à peine voilé? Tout va bien. Un roulement de yeux? L’extraction s’annonce plus compliquée que prévue. Ignoré complètement? On est dans la merde. C’est à l’avantage de tous qu’Arthur réagisse de façon positive. 

* * *

_Oh, Eames. What a charming menace, this man. Always the right word, the good look to charm our target and make them docile and as gentle as a lamb. He does not hesitate to address anyone he meets with a random pet name, inspired by his current mood. His British origins make for surprising nicknames. I think he takes on the personal challenge of being as original as possible and never repeating the same name twice during the entire duration of the job. The only person who is entitled to his own nickname is Arthur._

__

__

_I would not be surprised if Eames uses every darling as a barometer of Arthur's mood to act accordingly. The darling is received with a barely veiled smirk? Everything is fine. An eye roll? The job is more complicated than expected. Ignored completely? Shit is about to hit the fan. It’s in everyone’s best interest that Arthur reacts positively._


	25. 24 juillet 2017 - Plage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

24 juillet 2017

[plage](https://forvo.com/word/fr/plage/) (nom féminin) - beach

Quand le doute s’installe et que j’ai le goût de tout abandonner, je me raccroche aux souvenirs heureux qui me redonnent l’énergie de me battre pour ramener Dom parmi nous. Je pense à nouveau à la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés, dans la cuisine de mon père alors que celui-ci organisait un souper de fin de session avec ses assistants de recherche. Je pense à nos premiers temps ensemble, jeunes amoureux plus qu’heureux de passer des journées entières au lit, à apprendre à se connaître. Je pense à notre dernier voyage en famille, aux heures passées à la _**plage**_ et aux magnifiques châteaux et citadelles bâtis par les enfants. 

* * *

_When the doubt settles in and I want to give up on hope, I cling to the happy memories that give me the will to fight to bring Dom back to us. I think about the first time our eyes met in my father's kitchen while he was attending an end-of-session supper as my father’s research assistant. I think of our early times together, young lovers more than happy to spend whole days in bed to get to know each other. I think of our last family trip and all the hours spent at the beach while the children built magnificent castles and citadels in the sand._


	26. 25 juillet 2017 - Vire-vent

25 juillet 2017

vire-vent (nom masculin) - pinwheel

Parfois, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs heureux qui me viennent à l’esprit. Parfois, c’est un cycle sans fin de pensées négatives, de répétitions ad-nauseam. C’est un vire-vent d’idées noires tournant sans fin, faisant grincer des dents et donnant des frissons d’horreur. C’est le retour du sentiment d’impuissance lors d’événements que je préférerais oublier: la pneumonie et le séjour aux soins intensifs de Phillipa lorsqu’elle n’avait même pas trois ans, l’annonce du cancer du père de Dom, la souffrance dans les yeux de Dom lorsque je lui ai expliqué tous les détails avant de sauter. 

Les limbes ont ceci de beau: un univers de rêves non-structuré peut être bâti et remodelé pour devenir un monde idéal. Si Dom et moi n’avions pas laissé les enfants derrière nous dans la réalité, ça aurait été un bel endroit pour vieillir ensemble, loin des risques de la réalité. 

* * *

_Sometimes it's not happy memories that come to mind. Sometimes it’s an endless cycle of negative thoughts, ad-nauseam repetitions. It’s a pinwheel of black ideas turning endlessly, making me grind my teeth and shiver in horror. It’s the return of the feeling of helplessness during events that I would prefer to forget: Phililpa’s pneumonia and intensive care stay when she was not even three years old, Dom learning about his father’s cancer, the suffering in Dom's eyes when I told him all the details before jumping._

__

__

_Limbo is perfect in a way: an unstructured dream can be built and remodeled to become an ideal world. If Dom and I had not left the children behind top-side, it would have been a nice place to grow old together, far from the risks of reality._


	27. 26 juillet 2017 - Fusil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

26 juillet 2017

[fusil](https://forvo.com/word/fr/fusil/) (nom masculin) - gun

Par le passé, j’avais de la difficulté à comprendre l’obsession américaine pour les armes à feu. À force d’en utiliser en rêve, j’ai développé beaucoup de respect pour leur puissance et leur efficacité, mais il m’a pris plusieurs années avant de cesser d’en avoir peur. Après s’en être servi à maintes reprises pour terminer abruptement un rêve qui devait cesser immédiatement, l’odeur de la poudre et le bruit assourdissant de la détonation de fusil a maintenant un caractère presque réconfortant. Ceux-ci annoncent la fin du cauchemar, le retour à la réalité.

* * *

_In the past, I had difficulty understanding the American obsession with firearms. After using them repeatedly in dreams, I’ve developed a lot of respect for their power and effectiveness, although it took me several years to stop being afraid of them. After using them again and again to abruptly end a dream that had to be stopped as quickly as possible, the burning powder smell and the deafening sound of the gun detonation is now almost reassuring. They announce the end of the nightmare, the return to reality._


	28. 27 juillet 2017 - Couteau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

27 juillet 2017

[couteau](https://forvo.com/word/couteau/#fr) (nom masculin) - knife

À l’autre bout du spectre se trouve un outil banal et domestique. Familier au creux de la main, le couteau est essentiel pour cuisiner de délectables petits plats. Il est à la base de centaines de moments heureux en famille, autour d’une table bien garnie.

Tout le monde a un couteau. Pas besoin de formation spéciale pour le manier. Contrairement au fusil, c’est une arme extrêmement intime. L’impersonnelle arme à feu permet de garder une distance physique entre les deux parties concernées, tandis que le couteau force l’assaillant à se rapprocher, à entrer dans l’intimité de sa victime. Le couteau est d’autant plus poétique lorsqu’il enlève la vie. Le métal froid se réchauffe rapidement au contact de la victime, tandis que cette dernière perd lentement sa chaleur alors que la vie la quitte.

* * *

_At the other end of the spectrum is a banal and domestic tool. Familiar in the palm of your hand, the knife is essential for cooking delectable homemade dishes. It is the basis of hundreds of happy family moments around an overflowing table._

_Everyone has a knife. No need for special training to handle it. Unlike a gun, it’s an extremely intimate weapon. Firearms are impersonal. They help to keep a physical distance between the two parties involved. The knife forces the assailant to come closer, to enter the intimacy of his victim. It’s even more poetic when it ends someone’s life. The cold metal warms up rapidly while the victim slowly grows cold as life deserts them._


	29. 28 juillet - Testament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the French word to get redirected to Forvo and hear the French pronunciation of the word.

28 juillet 2017

[testament](https://forvo.com/word/fr/testament/%20) (nom masculin) - last will

Plus les années passent, plus on semble se mettre les pieds dans des extractions avec un potentiel de risque de plus en plus élevé. Quand ce n’est pas la cible qui est militarisée, c’est le client qui a des pratiques plus que douteuses. Avec les enfants, ça porte à réflexion. Qui fera respecter nos dernières volontés si personne ne sait que nous sommes morts? Comment est-ce qu’un testament peut refléter nos volontés quand nous savons maintenant qu’on peut passer des années dans les limbes et en ressortir une toute autre personne tandis que notre corps n’a été que quelques minutes endormi?

* * *

_As the years go by, we seem to get ourselves into extractions with an increasing risk potential. When it’s not the target that is militarized, it’s the client’s way of dealing with issues that is dubious. With our children in the balance, we have no choice but to wonder. Who will make sure our last wishes are respected if nobody knows that we are dead? How can a will reflect what we really want for them when we now know we can spend years in limbo and come out a whole other person while our body’s been asleep for only a few minutes?_


	30. 29 juillet 2017 - Tapis

29 juillet 2017

[tapis](https://forvo.com/word/tapis/#fr%20) (nom masculin) - carpet

Quand un détail aussi banal que la fibre d’un tapis peut faire la différence entre succès et échec, célébrations et horreur ou vie et mort, les membres de l’équipe font toute la différence. Pour une extraction toute simple, une marge d’erreur existe. Pour les extractions de plus haut niveau, on doit s’entourer non seulement des meilleurs, mais aussi de ceux avec la meilleure capacité d’adaptation. Aussi doués soient-ils, personne n’est immunisé à l’erreur. Leur capacité à retomber rapidement sur leurs pattes est un atout essentiel. Arthur est un ange et nous prépare à toutes les éventualités possibles et imaginables, mais même lui ne peut prévoir toutes les surprises du subconscient que nous envahissons. C’est la capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions sous pression qui fait de chacun le meilleur dans son champ d’expertise.

* * *

_When a detail as banal as the carpet fiber can make the difference between success and failure, celebrations and horror or life and death, team members make all the difference. For a simple extraction, an error margin exists. For extractions of the highest level, we must surround ourselves not only with the best, but also people with the best adaptability. As gifted as they are, no one is immune to error. Their ability to land quickly on their feet is an essential asset. Arthur is an angel and prepares us for any and every imaginable eventuality, but even he can not foresee all the surprises of the subconscious that we invade. It is the ability to make the right decisions under pressure that makes everyone the best in their field of expertise._


	31. 30 juillet 2017 - Code

30 juillet 2017

[code](https://forvo.com/word/fr/code/) (nom masculin) - code

Lorsqu’on connaît tous les trucs du métier pour soutirer les secrets les plus intimes de quiconque a le malheur d’avoir un prix sur sa tête, il va de soi d’essayer de trouver un moyen de protéger les siens. Est-ce réellement possible, toutefois? À moins de garder le silence le plus complet sur tous les pans de sa vie privée, quiconque de notre entourage proche possède les informations pouvant mener à craquer le code du coffre-fort de notre subconscient. La seule façon d’être complètement blindé est de garder tout autre être humain à distance. Est-ce vraiment une vie? Il est impossible de ne pas se rendre vulnérable. À qui peut-on faire confiance d’être dans notre vie et d’ainsi partager la clef donnant accès à tout ce que l’on est?

* * *

_When we knows all the tricks of the trade to extract the most intimate secrets out of anyone who has the misfortune to have a price on their head, it goes without saying we need to find a way to protect our own. Is this really possible, though? Unless we keep everyone in the dark about whole sides of our private life, anyone close to us has the information that can lead to cracking the code of our subconscious. The only way to be completely armored is to keep any other human being at bay. Is that really a life? It’s impossible not to become vulnerable. Who can we trust to be in our life and thus share the key giving access to all that we are?_


	32. 31 juillet 2017 - Fenêtre

31 juillet 2017

[fenêtre](https://forvo.com/word/fen%C3%AAtre/#fr) (nom féminin) - window

C’est ici que ça se termine, mon coeur. C’est aussi à cette fenêtre que tout a commencé, quand on y pense. Suis-je tombée vers ma mort, ou est-ce moi qui avais raison, au final? Est-ce que mon pauvre mari est le seul à rêver depuis tout ce temps, pendant que nous tentons désespérément de le ramener à la sa famille dans la réalité? Peut-être que tout ceci n’est qu’un fragment de l’imagination de Dom. Peut-être qu’aucun d’entre nous n’a jamais existé. Chose certaine, cet événement fut dramatique, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mais tu sais quoi? Je ne regrette rien. 

* * *

_This is where it ends, my heart. It is also in this window where everything began, when you think about it. Did I fall to my death, or was I the one who was right in the end? Was my poor husband the only one dreaming all this time, while we desperately tried to bring him back to his family in reality? Maybe all this is only a fragment of Dom's imagination. Maybe none of us are real. Certainly, this event was dramatic, one way or another. But you know what? I regret nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Consultingreaders, Kate, Brooke, Oceaxe, Youcant, Amy, Pinky, Flos and soooooo many other amazing people on the Inception Slack! I'm forgetting people for sure, but I thank you too! This monster started really small but turned out fine with the help of you all! THANK YOU!


End file.
